


Let It Out, Relax

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs to learn how to relax, so he goes to a self-relaxation class in hopes to learn how to do so...but it ends up being a little bit more than what he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Out, Relax

_**Merlin Fic: Let It Out, Relax 1/1 (Arthur/Merlin) NC-17**_  
 **Title:** Let It Out, Relax  
 **Fandom:** Merlin  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin (sort of)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Complete:** Yes  
 **Genre:** Fluff, smut  
 **Prompt:** Written for [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/23407.html?thread=22891119#t22891119) prompt at KMM.  
 **Summary:** Arthur needs to learn how to relax, so he goes to a self-relaxation class in hopes to learn how to do so...but it ends up being a little bit more than what he bargained for.  
 **Warnings:** Contains masturbaton.

Arthur looked up at the Victorian style house he had been sent to by one of his well-meaning but often a little bit crazy friends. Lance had assured him that he was too stressed out, and that he, Lance, knew the best way for him to relax and had given him the address for ‘Relaxation classes’ at what he had described as a local gym.

He hadn’t been expecting a converted house and as he walked up the steps and heard the low volumed Celtic songs playing, he became even more apprehensive and lingered near the door.

“Oh hello, you’re new here,” a soft voice greeted him.

Arthur turned, licking his lips nervously as he did so. “Hi, I’m Arthur P-.”

“No need for last names,” the man told him. “It’s nice to meet you Arthur.” He shook Arthur’s hand. “I’m Merlin.”

Arthur swallowed heavily and managed a small smile, trying to figure out why he was so taken in by the large almost elegant looking ears, blue eyes and the cheekbones to die for. Merlin’s voice was lovely too, a little raspy, and definitely sexy.

“Nice to meet you,” he managed to say a moment later, taking in a deep breath.

“So, am I right in assuming this is your first time?” Merlin asked once he’d released Arthur’s hand.

Arthur nodded his head. “Why?”

“You seem very tense,” Merlin explained with an open smile. “People who come here regularly are not.”

“Is that so?” Arthur asked with a soft laugh seeing no arrogance in his face.

“It is, anyway, I best be going, there is a bag for your shoes there, and you can hang up your jacket in the closet there if need be,” Merlin told him, reaching out to clasp his shoulder. “Just follow the arrows when you’re ready to come in; the class starts in 20 minutes.”

Arthur slipped out of his shoes and put them in the cloth bag before hanging up his coat. He made sure to turn off his iPhone, seeing the “Disconnect” signs on the walls he padded along in sock feet, finding a door into what must’ve been a large dining area.

“Hello,” greeted a lovely looking girl, her dark curly hair framing a face with a shining smile. “I’m Gwen, are you ready to go in?” she asked him.

Arthur nodded his head and was surprised when she took his arm and led him into the dark room, his breath hitching just a bit in nervousness. It was almost pitch black, with low lighting allowing him to see various forms in the dark but not faces.

“Here you are, just sit, there is a bottle of water, and some tissues if you need be along with other supplies right next to your mat,” Gwen told him.

“Supplies?” Arthur asked, but didn’t receive an answer as the girl had already left him. He carefully lowered himself onto what felt like a tumbling mat, only softer.

He leaned back on his hands, glancing around as his eyes adjusted a little bit to the darkness. He saw a silhouette he could only assume was Merlin, standing near the “front” of the room -- if it could be called that -- opposite the doors. He was surprised as well that there was little to no talking, and wondered if that was one of the rules.

It was hard not to be nervous, he realized, and figured he should have asked more about what this class entailed, thinking it was yoga or something along those lines.

“Okay everyone,” Merlin’s voice came through the darkness and in spite of himself he trembled just once as heat seared down his spine. “We’re about to begin, so I will go over the rules. Rule 1. Respect each other’s privacy. 2. Do not touch anyone other than yourself. 3. Do not leave your mat and 4. If you feel uncomfortable you may leave, but if you learn how to push past it, you will find yourself more relaxed than you could ever believe.”

Arthur sucked in a deep breath, hearing the sound of a zipper and then another being undone about four feet or so away from him. Lance had not told him that this was that kind of class. He didn’t even know there were those kinds of classes.

He was tempted to get up, but as Merlin’s silhouette seemed to settle in a chair at the front of the room, he found himself more curious than anything. Shifting, he lay down on the mat and closed his eyes, zoning in on the thought of relaxing without having to stick his hand in his trousers and pants.

“Now, I want you to think of everything that made you angry today,” Merlin spoke after a few moments of silence, his voice carrying easily through the room. “I want you to carry that tension, hold onto it for a moment and think it over.”

Arthur closed his eyes, remembering how Morgana had stormed into his office and demanded he change the full layout of the magazine because it wasn’t to her liking, remembered Uther agreeing that at least the cover needed changing. He remembered his assistant, as incompetent as ever, spilling coffee all over his favourite tie. He balled that tension up, feeling almost breathless with it.

“Now,” Merlin continued, sounding as though he was smiling, his voice smooth and then raspy when he spoke again, “think of something which arouses you.”

Unbidden it was Merlin himself who came to mind the minutes the words left the man’s lips. Arthur let out a sigh as he realized that he wouldn’t be able to avoid this, as he found his cock filling and hardening with arousal. The thought of those lips, wrapped around him, those cheeks hollowing further as he sucked. It was enough to make him groan aloud.

“That’s it,” Merlin encouraged and suddenly Arthur felt like the man was speaking only to him, the entire world and everyone else in it falling away.

Arthur reached for his trousers and unbuttoned and unzipped them slowly, letting out a sigh as he felt a certain amount of relief. He reached beside him and found the supplies that had been mentioned in a small basket; recognizing lotion by the shape and size of the bottle, he set it aside, unable to believe he was doing this.

He lifted his hips and hitched his trousers down a bit further, then after some thought his pants as well, his cock bobbing as it was released. He stroked the tip, his fingers skittering over his flesh for a moment, teasing.

“Ball up that tension and push it down, allow it to become physical, allow it to become arousal, feel free to treat yourself how you wish to be treated, indulge,” Merlin instructed them. “You all work hard.”

Arthur bit his lip as he used some lotion, surprised to find it was warm as he gripped his hard length in his hand and began stroking, listening intently to Merlin’s voice as he gasped a bit. He kept his eyes closed, lost in the fantasy he’d found himself.

“Relax all your muscles,” Merlin said after a momentary pause, “push all your problems away and focus on the person who matters most here. You. You matter most.”

Arthur gripped himself harder, moving his hand at a bit of a quicker pace, breath hitching in his throat as he did so.

“Your frustrations are fading now, a new tension taking its place, a teasing one, a pleasurable one,” Merlin practically purred.

Arthur allowed images to flit through his mind, Merlin under him, the two of them ground together, cocks sliding together; Merlin moaning out loud as Arthur filled him. He groaned to himself softly once again, glad he wasn’t generally loud when he wanked. He thumbed the head of his cock, teasing the slit, as his hips bucked up into his hand.

“Let it build, build it up and build it up,” Merlin told them, his voice breathy now.

Arthur could picture him, picture him touching himself as well and it spurned him on. His hand moved quicker, and he rocked his hips almost frantically until finally heat shot down his spine and he spilled himself into his waiting hand with a low moan.

He rested back on the mat, panting as he did so he kept his eyes closed and blocked out the rest of the world. It took him a moment, as he realized the room was silent, for him to remember what exactly he had moaned.

Merlin.

“And now, let it go,” Merlin instructed, sounding choked. “And relax.”

Arthur calmed himself down, trying not to panic. He cleaned himself up, and got up slowly, walking from the room with his head held high he breathed in deeply as he left the room and followed the signs for the toilet.

When he felt calm enough to walk, his legs still shaky he splashed water on his face and cleared himself up before he walked out.

“Merlin,” he burst out, surprised to see the lanky man standing there he looked at his watch and realized he’d been in the toilet for about twenty minutes.

Merlin smiled at him, and held out the cloth bag containing Arthur’s shoes. “I recognized these.”

“Oh uh…yes…thank you,” Arthur nodded his head. “I’ll be going now.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Merlin asked him, a flush high in his cheeks as he did so.

Arthur choked a bit before he managed to nod. “I…I did…it was…great.”

Merlin smiled at him. “I enjoyed it too, I mean I do enjoy it.”

“You must, I mean you keep doing it,” Arthur commented, swallowing as he stepped around Merlin.

Merlin followed and Arthur felt like cursing himself. “Yeah, it pays a few extra bills.”

Arthur nodded his head, “how long have you been…uh…doing this?”

“About a year now, just to pay off my student loans,” Merlin explained, and then smiled. “I heard you, you know.”

Arthur felt himself blush as he tugged on his jacket and pulled his shoes out, shoving his feet in them. “I’m sorry about that.”

Merlin grinned a little brighter and shook his head. “No, I’m flattered,” he stepped in close and pressed a piece of paper into Arthur’s hand. “Strictly speaking I’m not supposed to do this, but I handed in my notice last week.”

“You’ve quit then?” Arthur asked, glancing into his eyes.

Merlin nodded. “But you know, there’s always private sessions…” He winked, looking almost impish.

Arthur smiled back at him, nodding slowly. “Private sessions, after perhaps…dinner?”

“That would be wonderful, I never would have thought of such an idea,” Merlin responded, a wicked gleam in his eye.

“Next Thursday perhaps?” Arthur suggested, as he had the Friday off.

“Friday and you’ve got a deal. I work my last night Thursday,” Merlin explained to him.

Arthur grinned and tucked the paper away for safekeeping. “I’ll text you,” he promised. “The details, you can send me your address. I’ll pick you up.”

“Wonderful,” Merlin breathed, before he turned on his heel and left Arthur standing there, grinning like an idiot.

THE END.


End file.
